1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a sensing device and a method for amplifying an output of the sensing device for increasing sensibility and accuracy of sensors.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With a recent trend toward thin profile and lightness in weight of electric home appliances or personal digital appliances, a button switch as user's input means has been substituted for a touch sensor.
A capacitance type touch sensor, a resistance type touch sensor, a pressure type touch sensor, an optical type touch sensor, an ultrasonic type touch sensor, and the like, are known as the touch sensor. A touch screen is composed of a plurality of touch sensors formed on a display device. Even if a user touches the touch screen with his or her finger or a pen, it is difficult to determine whether or not the touch screen is touched through only a comparison of a threshold value. Thus, it may be recognized that the touch screen is not touched.